


Good to Me

by slippery_soak



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Consensual Kink, Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Morning Sex, No Humiliation, POV Multiple, Piss Fic, Small Penis, Steve loves Tony’s tiny peen, Tony loves Steve’s big hands, Watersports, Wetting, but like soft piss fic, how did I write feelings into this trash?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-07 14:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21459322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slippery_soak/pseuds/slippery_soak
Summary: A series of vignettes involving Tony and Steve—Steve’s fascination with Tony’s small cock, Tony’s love for Steve’s big hands, and their various consensual kinks therein.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 30
Kudos: 111





	1. Wet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve buries his face in Tony’s shoulder and blushes. That Tony can still make him blush, after all the things they’ve done together, makes Tony feel so warm and good inside. Steve moans and continues to fondle Tony’s dampening cock for another few seconds before he works up the nerve to respond. “On top,” he whispers. “Would you...on top of me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don’t know folx
> 
> i haven’t forgotten that I’m supposed to be doing omovember
> 
> instead, here’s 1000+ words of fluffy, self-indulgent pee-sex
> 
> CW this chapter: **watersports**

Tony wakes shortly before dawn and stretches his arms above his head. The delightful pressure he feels in his abdomen makes him squirm. He went to sleep with a very full bladder, and, as a consequence, he’s now fit to burst. He sighs quietly, watching the faint grey light filtering through the penthouse windows. Steve is still asleep alongside of him.

Tony slides the sheet covering most of his body down to his thighs, making sure that his soft cock is on full display for when Steve wakes. 

From a young age, Tony’d understood that the size of his member definitely fell on the “wrong” side of average. He isn’t a grower. And he isn’t much of a shower, either. His dick is short and uncut, and a little bit chubby, and it looks nearly the same erect as it does flaccid, nestled snugly atop his balls. He doesn’t mind. He’s never had any complaints because it still gets the job done. And he knows that Steve adores his cock.

Tony reaches out a hand and lovingly runs his fingers along one of Steve’s biceps and then traces the contours of Steve’s naked chest, hard and smooth and pale in the early morning light. “Hey baby, it’s almost morning. Time to wake up.”

Sometimes, trying to wake Steve up after a good night’s sleep is like trying to wake the dead. Tony smiles to himself as he watches Steve slowly register his voice and the gentle caresses against his skin. Steve sniffles against Tony’s shoulder and brushes a kiss there but doesn’t open his eyes. Tony scoots closer and Steve automatically throws an arm around Tony’s middle and pulls him flush to his side.

“Careful!” Tony winces at the heavy weight now assaulting his bladder. He clenches down and hastily moves Steve’s arm higher up.

“Wha happened?” Steve muffles, starting to wake fully as he becomes more aware of Tony’s restless squirming. “Wha’s the matter?”

“Nothing’s the matter. I have a surprise for you.”

Steve lifts his adorably sleepy head and looks down at Tony. “Surprise?”

Tony takes Steve’s hand, the one resting on his chest, and slides it lower, so that his palm is resting over _that_ spot on his distended belly. “I’ve been holding this all night, baby. Holding it for you.”

Steve sucks in a sharp breath and his eyes widen the moment he realizes what Tony is referring to.

Tony squirms and lifts his hips off the bed, pressing his belly ever so slightly into Steve’s large, warm hand. “I don’t think I can hold it much longer though.”

Steve’s eyes immediately dart to Tony’s groin with laser focus, as Tony continues his restless movement. The weight of his bladder and the feel of Steve’s hand gently rubbing comforting circles against his skin is almost too much. He’s right at the edge. He allows a small whine to escape himself as his thighs begin to jiggle under the sheet. There’s no warning before it happens, the first small trickle that escapes him. Tony instinctively freezes as both he and Steve watch the small dribble of pee slip from his slit and drip onto his balls.

“Fuck, Tony.” Steve is breathing heavily. He moves his hand down to cup Tony’s dick, gently slipping the tiny member between his fingers. He pulls the foreskin back to better see the glistening head. “So perfect, Tony. You’re so good to me. So perfect.”

Tony laps up the praise and beams at Steve, even as another wave of desperation washes through him. “I’m not going to be able to hold this in much longer. How do you want me?”

Steve buries his face in Tony’s shoulder and blushes. That Tony can still make him blush, after all the things they’ve done together, makes Tony feel so warm and good inside. Steve moans and continues to fondle Tony’s dampening cock for another few seconds before he works up the nerve to respond. “On top,” he whispers. “Would you...on top of me?”

“Yeah?” Tony replies, already rolling over and pushing Steve flat onto his back so that he can straddle his hips. “You want me to let go on top of you, baby?”

“_Fuck_.”

“Get you nice and wet?”

Steve squeezes his eyes shut and holds on to Tony’s hips, as if he is holding on for dear life, as if he can’t quite believe that this is happening. The new position is punishing on Tony’s bladder, the way his thighs hug Steve’s body. He can’t close his legs and now it’s harder to clench his muscles. Another spurt of pee leaves him as he begins to settle on top of Steve. Fuck, it feels good to let some pee out. “Can you open your eyes and look at me, Steve?”

Steve does, and Tony is woefully unprepared for the force of Steve’s gaze, or the amount of sheer love and devotion he sees reflected in those two shining pools of blue. Tony crashes his mouth against Steve’s and moans with desire. Steve’s sizable cock is hot and hard and pressing against Tony’s belly, and Tony is struggling not to release all of his piss at once.

Steve moves his hands from Tony’s hips to caress his sides, runs them across his back, traces his spine as they continue to kiss. Tony leans his weight against Steve’s broad chest, deepening the kiss, and then he pulls back just enough to pepper Steve’s jaw with more tiny kisses. He licks and sucks his way to Steve’s pulse point and is lavishing his neck with attention when he feels the longest spurt of piss so far wet the tight heat between their bodies. Steve groans and bucks upward, chasing the warmth.

“Oh god, fuck, Steve.” Tony starts babbling in between sucking marks onto the tender skin over Steve’s collarbone. “You like that, baby? You like when I get you all wet like that?”

Steve is whimpering and nodding frantically as he presses up into Tony’s body, chasing, wanting, needing. He grips Tony’s ass, hard, and pulls their groins closer together. “More,” he chokes out hungrily. “More.”

Tony obliges, because really, he has very, very little control left at this point. His pee is starting to gush out of his dick in rapidly increasing spurts. Steve’s belly and cock are quickly becoming slick and warm with the liquid. Tony buries his face in the crock of Steve’s neck and bites down on his shoulder as a particularly vicious stream of urine gushes out of him, soaking his balls and causing Steve to rut harder.

“Yes, more.” Steve whines into his hair, clutching him closer. “Need more.”

“Fuck, yes.” Tony moans. “I can’t hold it anymore...”

“Don’t.”

“I can’t...I’m fuck...it’s coming out.”

“Yes.”

“_Yes_.” Tony gives up his last tiny bit of control as his stream begins to leave him full-force. The more he relaxes, the faster his pee flows, absolutely soaking both of their cocks and balls and pooling in between their bodies, hot and wet and messy. Steve is almost shaking beneath him with his need, almost crying with pleasure. 

“Shhhhh, baby, I’ve got you,” Tony whispers, lovingly kissing every bit of skin he can reach. “I’ve got you.”

“Tony...you’re...you’re...” Steve tries, but can’t get the words out.

“I’m pissing on you, Steve. I’m pissing on you, and you’re gonna come for me.”

Steve moans and snaps his hips faster. 

“Come for me, Steve. Come for me.” Tony says as he pins Steve’s shoulders to the mattress and arches his back, still peeing on his lover. “Come for me...”

Steve shudders and stiffens beneath him, his release spilling between their bodies, come mixing with Tony’s piss. Tony feels the second that Steve goes limp and boneless, helpless as his orgasm ripples through him. Tony is a little bit in awe that he’s _still_ peeing, but as Steve begins to come back down, Tony’s stream begins to slow to a trickle. He leans down and kisses Steve, gently, softly. Steve returns the kiss, wrapping his arms around Tony and holding him close.

They hold each other for another minute or so in the afterglow, and then Steve slips a hand between them, into the warm, wet, sticky mess they’ve made. He takes Tony’s tiny dick between his thumb and forefinger and begins stroking, the foreskin sliding easily in the slickness. He thumbs over the head and makes Tony shiver. It doesn’t take long for Tony to orgasm, just a few delicate strokes, and then he’s spurting tiny ropes of come against Steve’s belly.

Steve continues to play with Tony’s over-sensitive cock, enjoying the slick play between foreskin and piss and come. They’re a sweaty, filthy mess but Tony‘s so relaxed, and Steve seems content to allow them to lay there in their morning mess just a little while longer. He presses a kiss to Tony’s forehead, and Tony tips his face up to look into Steve’s eyes once again. He feels warmed to his core and so happy, he can’t help the sigh that escapes him as he snuggles closer, feeling loved and alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m kind of obsessed with this whole ‘steve loves tony’s tiny peen’ theme and I might write more of it, either with or without pee. Thoughts?


	2. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony’s penis is soft and small. Steve likes to pet the velvety smooth folds while his boyfriend sleeps, gently stroking the length of his tiny dick and rolling it tenderly between his fingers. He knows Tony doesn’t mind, even if he doesn’t really understand Steve’s _fascination_ with his cock. Steve doesn’t entirely understand this kink of his either, but he’s learned not to think too deeply about it. He loves Tony, and he really, really loves Tony’s dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW this chapter: mild consensual somnophilia--specifically cock warming; _no watersports in this chapter_.

Tony’s penis is soft and small. Steve likes to pet the velvety smooth folds while his boyfriend sleeps, gently stroking the length of his tiny dick and rolling it tenderly between his fingers. He knows Tony doesn’t mind, even if he doesn’t really understand Steve’s _fascination_ with his cock. Steve doesn’t entirely understand this kink of his either, but he’s learned not to think too deeply about it. He loves Tony, and he really, really loves Tony’s dick.

God, it’s just. It’s just the way everything fits together so perfectly. The way Tony’s flaccid penis nestles so snugly atop his perfectly respectable-sized balls, and how they, in turn, fit perfectly in the palm of Steve’s hand. How he can carefully roll them all together—sac and cock—and cover them with one hand, keeping the most vulnerable parts of Tony warm and safe and _protected_. 

He just really, really loves Tony’s penis. 

Steve doesn’t love it in a _creepy_ fetish kind of way, though. Sure, they’re both kinky as fuck in the bedroom and everything, but Steve’s worship of Tony’s cock and balls isn’t _weird_ or anything. 

It’s nice. 

It’s really nice to come home after a long, exhausting mission and slip into the quiet, safe confines of their bed. To melt against Tony’s sleep-warm body. To breathe in his scent. Sometimes Tony will turn to Steve, not quite awake, but even in sleep still seeking him out, reaching on instinct in the slumber-darkness for Steve’s long, hard body, so that they become entwined, arms and legs and deep slow breaths mingling. Tony’s touch is grounding and makes Steve ache in the best possible way. 

On nights like this, sometimes touching is not enough. On nights like this, Steve hungers for the taste of Tony on his tongue, salty and sweet. He delights in tumbling underneath the covers, brushing feather-light fingertips along Tony’s skin, until he reaches his destination. To nuzzle and pet at Tony’s groin, to run his fingertips through the dark curls there and rest his cheek against the bony protrusion of hip, is heaven. To stroke the inside of Tony’s thigh, to gently cup his balls and to reach out with a tentative tongue carefully bathing Tony in his adoration, is divine. Steve inhales Tony’s musky scent and feels all the tension in his body begin to float away. He laves Tony’s cock, worshiping each fold of skin with his tongue, coaxing out the head, licking across the slit, desperate to taste the bittersweet flavor of Tony’s pre-come on his lips. 

When Steve finally takes Tony into his wet, hungry mouth—takes _all_ of him in—to rest, plump and full on Steve’s tongue, he does his best not to wake him. Instead, he often falls asleep himself, Tony’s cock holding him still, keeping him pinned down, weightless and secure. He doesn’t let Tony come, even though he’s often wondered if Tony could—would—be able to come in his sleep without waking. As much as Steve loves to pleasure Tony, that isn’t what nights like this are about. Steve just wants to be as close to Tony as humanly possible, so he sleeps without dreaming, keeping Tony’s cock warm for him throughout the night. 

Sometime in the morning he will stir awake, still pillowed on Tony’s lap, while Tony gently runs his fingers through Steve’s hair. Steve relishes these mornings, in the soft half-light, coming to wake slowly, feeling rested and at ease with the world. He can still taste Tony, and the taste never fails to make him hunger for more. Lucky for him, Tony is always willing to satiate his desire. 

————— 

Tony loves these mornings when he wakes to find Steve stretched over his body, head nestled near his crotch, breathing soft and slow and deep. Usually on these occasions, Tony wakes up hard and horny, aching for release. He knows without having to ask that Steve has been touching him in the night, playing with him, probably warming his cock in that talented mouth of his. Just the mere thought of the act turns him on like nothing else. 

Steve has always been low-key obsessed with Tony’s cock. Tony doesn’t really understand this particular fascination of Steve’s, but if Steve feels the need to fondle and grope Tony as the mood strikes, he certainly isn’t going to _complain_. The man has very nice hands. They’re so large and soft and always warm, and, yep, Tony definitely has a thing for Steve’s hands and all the ways in which Steve likes to touch him with them. 

Though, despite Steve’s clear adoration, some small niggling part of Tony always wants to insist that he should be embarrassed by his tiny dick. There was a time when Tony’s self-esteem wasn’t as good as it is now. He’d had partners who’d enjoyed getting off on humiliating him because of his small penis. Tony is ashamed to admit he’d let it happen because, well, he was young and stupid and he figured as long as everyone involved got to come, what was the harm? The harm turned out to be that if you let your partner treat you like shit in the bedroom there was a 99.9% chance they’d end up treating you like shit everywhere else in your life, too. 

But Tony grew up. 

And now Tony’s with a guy that not only loves him but _respects_ him, too, and fuck if that isn’t the sexiest thing ever. 

Steve Rogers is so goddamn sexy, even now, all rumpled from sleep and bleary-eyed, looking ever so slightly spaced out. He runs his fingertips through Steve’s hair, sighing. He’s beautiful, too, like this, so complacent and yielding. Tony never knows what he wants first. Is it Steve’s lips? His tongue? His ginormous hands? He shivers at the thought, leaking with desire. 

Steve wakes slowly, languidly, with fingers tenderly caressing Tony’s skin, registering his arousal in increments. The first touch of Steve’s tongue against his head sends shockwaves throughout his body, electrifying his nerve endings. Steve licks up his pre-come and then sucks him down as if he’s woken dying of thirst. Tony has to fight not to come right then and there, surrounded by the hot, wet cavern of Steve’s hollowed cheeks. 

Steve knows better than to finish him off like this, though. So after only a few more seconds of delicious suction, Steve let’s go. He shimmies up the bed with renewed vigor and crashes against Tony’s mouth. Tony can taste himself on Steve’s tongue. They kiss, swallowing moans and whimpers of need, breaking occasionally for air, but never going far. Tony always thinks this is his favorite part—just lying wrapped together, making out like they have all the time in the world—but then Steve inevitably reaches for him. His hand closes around Tony’s dick, and, oh god yes, this—this—is Tony’s favorite part, he remembers. 

Steve is always so _gentle_ despite the size of his hand in comparison to Tony’s little cock. He leans over Tony, pressing his weight into the mattress, and never stops kissing him as he begins to stroke. Tony shudders and falls to pieces beneath him, because how could he not? With that big, strong hand wrapped around him, hungrily groping him, fingers toying with the tender flesh behind his balls, Tony leaks profusely. Steve uses the slick to guide the way, pumping Tony between long slender fingers, using his entire hand to roll Tony—cock and balls—against the smooth skin of his palm. 

Tony is helpless. His orgasm almost always seems to take him by surprise. One minute he is messily sucking marks onto Steve’s collarbone, the next he feels the coil tightening low in his belly. And then, before he knows what’s happening, he’s coming. He’s breaking apart and coming into Steve’s strong, sure hand, giving up everything he has to that hot, firm grip. 

Steve _always_ moans when Tony comes, like his orgasm is the hottest thing he’s ever seen. And then Tony’s next favorite part arrives—Steve mouths at Tony’s feverish skin, licking long swathes down his torso, diving into his groin. He cleans up every last bit of Tony’s come with his tongue, while Tony basks in the afterglow. Steve finishes with a sigh, resting his head on Tony’s belly, long eyelashes fanned out against his flushed skin. 

Mornings like these, when Tony’s the one who’s come but it’s Steve who looks satiated and oh so very satisfied, make Tony’s heart burst with affection and pride.

**Author's Note:**

> Usual disclaimer blah blah blah. If you’ve read anything I’ve posted before, you know that’s it’s safe to leave me comments—just tag them with #anon at the end, and I won’t publish them for everyone to read.


End file.
